


想自由（上）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	想自由（上）

蔡徐坤*陈立农

（一）  
宽大的白色T露出一片蜜色的肌肤，衣领处有一片若隐若现的粉色吻痕，短裤下两条堪称极品的长腿即使主人随便一站也让人移不开眼，更何况少年怀里抱着猫在阳光下笑得太温柔，每根柔软细长的睫毛都被阳光悉数。  
范丞丞跟着蔡徐坤进到蔡氏公馆三楼时，看到的就是这样一幕，竟有点不好意思地移开了视线，不过反正蔡徐坤也不喜欢别人看陈立农，少看少错。  
蔡徐坤轻咳了一声引起陈立农的注意，招招手看着陈立农赤脚走过来，皱着眉头帮小孩拉了拉领口，“怎么又不穿拖鞋？”  
“…忘了。”陈立农看着后面还跟着人多少有点不好意思，可是僵硬了一秒钟又还是乖乖地由蔡徐坤去了，只是悄悄红了耳框。  
蔡徐坤把人拉到沙发上不再让他踩地板，啃了两口脖子又不知道说了些什么，逗得陈立农笑个不停，然后才好像想起来自己还带了个活人进来，“我和范丞丞有点事情要出去一趟，Justin在楼下，你们出去玩玩，十点前要回家。“  
如果是以前听到出去玩陈立农肯定兴高采烈的，可是前几天才从绑架昏迷里复苏过来的小兔子有点心理阴影，可是又不好在别人面前显得很弱，只能忧心巴巴地看了一眼蔡徐坤。  
“乖，我的人跟着你们的，没有人可以再伤害你，我保证。”蔡徐坤像是读懂他的心思，安抚性地亲了他一口哄他回房间换衣服去了。  
然后转身之间眼神变得冷得吓人，吩咐了一声三楼全部铺上羊毛地毯后就和范丞丞出去了。

范丞丞到底还是心里藏不住事，仗着他和蔡徐坤也算半个发小应该不会轻易地被沉海喂鱼于是问了一句，“老大，前几天那个绑架…完全是个意外吗？”  
公务车上埋头看文件的蔡徐坤抬起头来，眼神冷淡又不屑，“我在他们动手的前一天就知道消息了。”  
范丞丞哽了一次，“那你是故意…让他们把农农绑走的？”  
“恩。”蔡徐坤答得云淡风轻，好像在讨论的是窗外明朗的天气。  
“可是…那为什么不在他们行动之前直接端掉M帮呢？我们可以顺着线索直接摸到对方老巢啊。”范丞丞有点疑惑。  
“区区一个M帮而已，倒没想到他们帮我那么大个忙。”蔡徐坤勾起一丝笑容。  
范丞丞大概懂了，如果不是这一次被绑架，陈立农也不会变得更依赖蔡徐坤，他意识到了别人眼里自己的价值因此不会再敢随时想着自己逃出去，也不敢摘掉那个带着定位器的手表…范丞丞甚至怀疑蔡徐坤连收到信号等了十分钟才派人去救都是计算好了为了让陈立农看到一部分血腥暴力的场面长个记性但又不至于真正受到虐待。  
“…你也不怕他们真的就对农农动手。”范丞丞被自己的猜测吓出冷汗。  
“他们不敢，M帮那群怂蛋本来只打算敲诈一笔钱就顺着码头乘船逃跑。”蔡徐坤突然像想起来怎么一样不爽地眯了眯眼睛，“可是我没想到那个人居然敢急不可耐地先扒农农的衣服。”  
这就是您把人家船全收缴了还顺水推舟把人全抓了交给警方的理由吗？范丞丞心想，但他也只敢想想，没敢说出来。  
虽然说黑白通吃但是蔡徐坤一般也比较喜欢私了这种小事，可是M帮既然不长眼那他就直接把案底交给了林彦俊，“就当上次海关那边给你们找了点麻烦的赔礼吧…你们能查出多少就看你们本事了，M帮背后靠山就是你们一直在查的Z。”  
“你这样做不合你们道上的规矩吧？”林彦俊疑惑地看着这个立功也多戴罪更多但就是没人敢动的巨C（Criminal）。  
“承蒙林警局关心。”蔡徐坤点点头，“然而动人妻儿是道上最大的大忌。”即是对方先不仁，那他自然也不义，更何况他们干的本来就不是仁义勾当。  
你哪来的妻儿…林彦俊想没想到那个连自己见到都忍不住想摸摸头的小可爱居然被蔡徐坤真的捧在手心——毕竟所有人都以为巨C只是包养这个小鲜肉来玩玩，一想到让陈立农置身黑暗世界和保护着陈立农的都是同一个人，一时间不知道该觉得陈立农幸运还是不幸。  
范丞丞总算明白朱正廷为什么说永远不要怀疑蔡徐坤审时度势的能力了，蔡徐坤要是想端掉M帮分分钟的事，可是能一石三鸟的机会多么难得，充分利用这个机会让陈立农对他卸下心防这种事比端掉十个M帮更能让蔡徐坤高兴。  
老大真是机关算尽地在刷好感度啊，范丞丞心里暗暗比了一个大拇指，猛吸了一口奶茶。  
“范丞丞。”蔡徐坤突然冷声喊他，吓得范丞丞差点喷出来，脸呛得通红。  
“咋…咋了老大…咳咳咳…呛死我了…”  
“那是留着给农农的奶茶，你等会儿自己绕去西门排三小时队买回来，半糖微冰。”  
“…”

（二）  
陈立农自然是不知道那滴水不漏的算盘是怎么打到自己身上的，只记得前几天自己衣服被撕开还看到码头昏暗的仓库里一堆恶心的人和满地血就直接吓得脑子发懵，醒过来是蔡徐坤抱着自己“没事了，农农，没事了我在。”  
明明还是那股他以前闻到就害怕就想逃离的大地香水味，却在那时给了他安心的感觉，下意识地主动紧紧勾住蔡徐坤的衣服。  
那一刻他终于承认，自己需要蔡徐坤。  
他不懂蔡徐坤这个男人，以前只知道他是黑白两道都不敢惹的人物、是所谓的强行包养自己的人，可是渐渐的他又觉得蔡徐坤对自己的心思总让自己有种说不出的暧昧和亲近。  
陈立农没谈过恋爱，他15岁被签进公司当练习生，16岁在第一次参加宴会时被那个好看得不得了的霸道男人半哄骗半强迫地带回了家，16岁出道现在17岁已经是炙手可热的明星，这期间所有的牵手接吻拥抱和滚床单都是蔡徐坤一手开发的，他知道这和他认知中找个好女孩组建家庭的轨道不一样，可是他根本没可机会去感受别人的爱恋。  
不过好像，也不觉得需要。  
被蔡徐坤以外的人隔着衣服碰到胸膛都恶心，工作以外的所有时间里安全感和不安感都只随着蔡徐坤波动，陈立农从一开始的抗拒变到现在的依赖，蔡徐坤真的花了十二分的心思。  
“农农，你在想什么想那么认真？”Justin看着吃蛋糕吃得出神的陈立农，垂下的长睫毛真的太可爱了。“是蛋糕不够好吃还是Justin不够甜？”  
陈立农被对方的土味情话噗嗤一下逗笑，“没有啦只是最近我在控制身材不能吃太多甜食啦。”  
“哦这样啊，我以为农农在纠结情人节要送什么给坤哥。”  
Justin提及蔡徐坤不是在提醒陈立农还是在提醒他自己，如果竞争对手不是蔡徐坤他的话他应该怎么都是会争一争的，但是现在仗着自己年龄最小还能正大光明和陈立农咬耳朵、跳到对方背上他也已经暗暗很满足。  
“情人节？”陈立农惊讶地咬了下蛋糕勺，“…啊我都不记得的啦，那天我肯定有通告。”  
且不说情人节还在两个月后呢，他好像从来没有送过蔡徐坤礼物，蔡徐坤的生日每次都是盛大的宴席，而情人节什么的…他们俩是该过这个节日的关系吗？蔡徐坤想送他礼物或者想吃他可是从来不看日历只看心情的啊。  
“其实只要是农农送的应该坤哥都会喜欢吧。”  
“…我不知道要送什么。”陈立农小小声地说了一句，认真苦恼着嘟囔的样子让人心头柔软。  
“那我们随便去逛逛吧。”  
“会被认出来的哦。”  
“没关系，Z商城T座只有极少数会员能进，我们走那里吧，我拿了我哥的卡。”  
“…正廷哥知道吗？”  
“说是带你买东西那个暴力狂就不会打我了。”  
陈立农哭笑不得，那下次自己见到仙子总裁怕是又要被揉搓到脸变形了，是不是好看的人都不太正常啊。

陈立农不怎么逛街，一是因为太忙了明星身份也不适合逛街，而是因为他确实不太需要，每一季的大牌衣服和用品都是直接往家里送的。然而陈立农依然是个穿破洞裤就能臭美好久的小孩子，虽然他不知道自己现在随手家里拿的一顶帽子价格就抵得过以前一衣柜的破洞裤。  
他真的不知道蔡徐坤缺什么，想讨巨C欢心，几百万砸下去也不一定有丁点反应，更何况自己的卡都是蔡徐坤给的，每年自己花多少赚多少流水账自己都没谱。  
T座卖的已经不仅是奢侈品了，更多的是一些有价无市的稀奇玩意儿，陈立农逛得云里雾里，直到路过一家珠宝店，被展柜里的一个吊坠吸引了目光。  
陈立农听不太懂柜员吹到天上去的不加雕琢的鸡血石六面血之稀贵和串绳上的红珊瑚的价值，他就只是觉得被供在整个店最大展柜里的这个圆形吊坠很耀眼，虽然那个红色看着有点危险渗人，但就像蔡徐坤本人一样锐利而夺目。  
价格也真的是天价。  
陈立农哑然了一下，现在石头都这么贵的吗，即使被当成小少爷后吃穿用度在别人看来都堪称奢侈的他在刷卡的时候都觉得真实地肉痛了。  
这是他唯一一张私人卡，之前小心翼翼存的钱都是为了有朝一日逃出去后能安身立命，然而他也不知道是魔怔了还是怎样，想到蔡徐坤前几天救了自己的命和那个让他迷蒙中感到安心的怀抱就把买别墅和买车的钱都交出去了。  
直到签完字陈立农才后知后觉地发现，靠，自己这算是自断后路吗。  
Justin看着陈立农一路有点魂不守舍的样子觉得心里有种说不出的滋味，他看见陈立农是在听到那句“鸡血石作为护身符可以预防出血之灾，保佑佩戴者智慧与健康”时突然下定决心买的，他一直以为陈立农和蔡徐坤之间是后者强加的关系，可是现在看来…陈立农真的是分不清感谢和感情吗？  
然而当他看到陈立农上车时一脸纠结的样子，还是忍不住拍拍他的肩膀，“没事放心吧我不会告诉坤哥的。”  
陈立农有苦说不出，其实他很想问“能退货吗”，但是张了张嘴又只能把冲动消费的苦果咽回肚子里。  
怎么办，他好像有点捏不清自己对蔡徐坤的感觉了。

那天晚上蔡徐坤把人压在床上亲了个遍时，感觉陈立农有点不一样，那眼神不知道为什么有点委屈又有点悲壮。  
“怎么了？今天没玩高兴吗？”蔡徐坤耐着性子停下来问他。  
“…不是啦。”陈立农不知道该怎么说，但是礼物还是要保密的。  
“那是什么？我看你今天都没有刷卡记录啊。”蔡徐坤熟练地在陈立农身上点火，轻轻掐着小兔子细软的腰和没有一丝赘肉的大腿内侧，撩得陈立农眼角泛红。  
“是Justin刷的饭钱啦我本来…”陈立农还没说完，蔡徐坤堵着他的嘴亲吻，同时把手指送进去恶意地搅动，让陈立农腰一下子软下去。  
“下次不要吃别的男人买单的东西，也不准在床上提别的男人的名字。”蔡徐坤霸道地倒打一耙，才不管是自己先问的问题，狠狠顶进去把陈立农的解释顶成嗯嗯唔唔的细碎呻吟。  
他从来不太满意自己养了那么久的小兔子依然是个一板巧克力就能勾走的人这一点，却又偏偏爱死了他的纯净剔透，只能把矛盾的心情化作活塞运动的动力，看着陈立农为他动情的样子能抚慰蔡徐坤所有的不满情绪。

（三）  
“坤坤，那个安导的新电影，我…”吃早餐时陈立农看了一眼在旁边喝咖啡的蔡徐坤，打好的腹稿却在那人抬眼的一瞬间就忘了干净。  
但其实他就算不介绍蔡徐坤也知道，毕竟陈立农能接哪些通告不能接哪些通告实际上都是蔡徐坤把关过的，所以陈立农无非是自己想演那部电影来和自己争取一下罢了。  
蔡徐坤看着那部电影里陈立农饰演的角色和女主有吻戏就不高兴，他倒不是没自信到觉得陈立农有机会假戏真做，但是一想到自己一手调理出来的小兔子要被别人亲就觉得很难接受。  
不过也是他搬起石头砸自己的脚，早把翅膀折了锁在身边不就好了，怎么当初就被这小孩无比真诚的一句“我喜欢唱歌”折服放出去当了偶像。  
“我不要用替身，如果导演觉得可以借位就借位，可是如果会影响拍摄效果那我…我不会借位的。”陈立农想了想还是一本正经地提了出来，他干什么工作都是十二分认真的，既然接了电影就坚决要亲力亲为，他可不想活在抠图里。  
蔡徐坤没有说话，只是安静地给陈立农夹了一个蟹粉汤包放在碗里示意他吃。  
陈立农不知道蔡徐坤是真没听到还是装没听到，低头把汤包扒进嘴里，“工作是工作，喜欢是喜欢…嘶好烫…”  
没想到里面汤汁那么烫的陈立农一下子被烫得眼泪都要出来了，他正张嘴把被烫红的舌尖伸出来散热，蔡徐坤扣着他的下巴就吻了过去，冰咖啡的温度缓解了被烫伤的痛感，可是蔡徐坤那个吻来得太凶舌头入侵陈立农口腔的每个角落让陈立农本来包在眼里的泪水在他克制不住地眨眼时顺着流下，被蔡徐坤用拇指温柔地摸去，然后拇指滑到被双重蹂躏过的饱满的唇瓣上，“你刚刚说什么？再说一次，农农。”  
蔡徐坤眼底仿佛有漩涡，陈立农别过头去不敢与他对视，自己真的是越来越奇怪了居然说了什么“喜欢”…“我说好烫啦。”  
蔡徐坤倒也不再勉强他，陈立农能做到现在这样已经很好，好不容易让人打消逃跑的念头蔡徐坤知道自己现在不能逼太紧，于是只轻笑一声，让手下做一杯芒果奶昔送来。  
其实即使他不说，陈立农也知道蔡徐坤的笑容是什么意思，那种势在必得的笑容——“你早晚会说喜欢我的。”  
“我想要芒果沙冰…”小兔子故意转移话题。  
“早上喝冰你会胃疼。”蔡徐坤想也没想就拒绝了，“我可以允许你接那部电影，但我有条件。”  
陈立农惊讶地抬头，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。  
“第一，里面有几个打斗镜头，不准受伤，不然以后全部交给替身。第二，身体接触的戏，超出必要的（重音）部分绝对不允许，我会让人和导演打声招呼的。”蔡徐坤看着陈立农乖巧点头的样子笑自己到底还是有心软的时候，“第三，拍摄期间每天和我联系。”  
“就没了？”陈立农没想到这些条件那么温和，这还是那个当初求了半天也不让自己出席时装周非要自己“乖乖在家待着不要趟浑水”的人吗？  
“如果你觉得受宠若惊过意不去，亲我一下我也可以接受的。”蔡徐坤笑着逗他，看着小兔子脸红，怎么这么久了脸皮还是那么薄啊。  
然而当陈立农慢吞吞喝完奶昔在蔡徐坤嘴巴上飞快地啄了一下时，蔡徐坤看着亲完就在他怀里装睡的人，失笑地捏了捏小孩的脸颊。  
亲一下就把他打发了？  
算了…养花不比折花，急不得的，他已经看到胜利的曙光了不是吗。  
蔡徐坤低头亲了亲小孩的发旋，明明挺大只长手长脚的怎么就那么可爱呢，还一股淡淡的奶香味。这样就很好，他的小兔子就这样被自己护在心尖，就足够了。  
蔡徐坤把玩着小孩额前的碎发，心里想着的却是接下来那个不懂差错的计划。

“卡！很好，这一幕立农的眼神非常到位！快快快上来换衣服去，今天就先到这里。”导演满意地一声令下，工作人员马上把准备好的毛巾递给从游泳池里爬上来的陈立农。  
“没事没事我不冷。”陈立农甩甩头发上的水像一只撒欢的小狗狗，逗乐了工作人员。  
然而虽然这个小鲜肉本身演技过关性格超好说话一点架子都没有，但是也没有哪个工作人员敢怠慢——谁不知道他背后站着哪位爷呢，可是看陈立农这温润淳朴的样子却又没有了嚼舌根的欲望，眼缘这种东西真的是天生的。  
陈立农和工作人员道完谢后回到酒店房间冲了个澡，出来后抓起手机趴床上和蔡徐坤发微信。  
其实他和蔡徐坤发微信的时间不多，两个人都忙而且蔡徐坤现在在巴西，时差隔得十万八千里，更看到消息时都不是什么新鲜消息了，可是陈立农还是乐此不疲地回复或者哪怕就汇报一些无关紧要的行程。  
不过泳池拍戏这些肯定不会跟蔡徐坤说，虽然电影播出来时肯定就会被知道，但现在天高皇帝远还是延缓一下死期比较好。  
“刚洗完澡，才看到消息”  
“我今天被导演表扬了（开心的Emoji）”  
“好像听说按这个进度2月上旬能提前杀青”  
别人肯定不敢这样给蔡徐坤发微信，想想还是很有成就感的。所以虽然这是答应好的条件，陈立农其实还是很喜欢这样做的。  
提到二月上旬是想看看蔡徐坤的反应，然而因为国内的晚上是巴西的早上他收到了蔡徐坤的秒回，虽然只有不到10个字。  
“吹完头发再睡，会头痛”  
陈立农摸了摸自己还在滴水的头发，他怎么知道自己没吹头发…撇撇嘴，看来今年情人节不会一起过了。  
而地球另一端，蔡徐坤看着聊天页面出神，背景是偷拍的在阳光里蜷在秋千上睡觉的小王子，良久，他闭上眼睛亲吻了屏幕，然后把卡取出，和手机分开扔进了海里。

陈立农隐隐约约觉得哪里不对，他已经半个月没有联系上蔡徐坤了，电影提前杀青没错可是越到后面感觉越是赶进度，陈立农在庆功宴上喝了一杯酒后就昏迷了，醒来的时候发现自己已经在私人飞机上，并且得知工作室就对外宣布自己要以学业为重去英国进修半年的消息。  
他不是没有过这样突然就被转移的经历，但是唯独这一次，他身旁没有蔡徐坤坐在旁边从电脑屏幕上移开视线问他渴不渴。  
范丞丞走进机舱时发现陈立农意外地冷静，本以为小少爷会发脾气甚至砸东西——他们没见过好脾气的陈立农发怒的样子，但不代表他们没有听闻过巨C身边的小男孩一拳490的怪力，因为蔡徐坤曾经炫耀性地提过这点，可能小孩在他看来什么都能算奇怪的萌点吧。  
范丞丞把文件放在陈立农面前，“农农，入学是真的你看一眼这些文件，到伦敦后你有一个月的时间先跟着私教提高英文…”  
然而陈立农只是抬头看着他，眼神是前所未见的冰冷，“…坤…蔡徐坤在哪？”  
到底发生了什么事，从来没有这么仓促而且长时间的转移，身边熟悉的保镖都不在，范丞丞的眼眶是红的，最不对劲的是蔡徐坤不在。  
范丞丞不笑的时候是标准的冰山男，他努力维持着表面的冷静，“目前无可奉告。”

如果不是连续三天的连绵阴雨真实地提醒着陈立农自己身在伦敦，他一定会觉得自己在做梦。  
事实上他这几天也一直在做梦，梦到他和蔡徐坤的好多好多事。  
那个青年的五官锐利而精致，不笑的时候冷若冰霜，笑起来却让人移不开眼，他就是带着那样温柔的笑对自己伸手“跟我走吧，我来爱护你”。  
第一次做爱时自己被吓得，也可能是被痛得一直哭可是蔡徐坤也没有停下来，之后的很长一段时间里陈立农光是被他拥抱都浑身僵硬，可是蔡徐坤也不恼，就拉过自己的手一点点亲，用高超的技巧让食髓知味的身体慢慢习惯他。  
16岁时陈立农以组合身份出道却被组里的成员欺凌“靠身体上位的贱货有什么资格出现在舞台”，他没有敢告诉任何人直到蔡徐坤发现他身上被踹的痕迹，蔡徐坤轻轻在他手心印下一吻，“抱歉为了农农的安全我没法带你高调出席，但我不会让任何人欺负农农，我保证。”然后那些欺凌他的人他再也没在公司见过。  
17岁的时候陈立农发现他和蔡徐坤之间的关系超出了自己的预想于是他是如此迫切地想要逃离这个地方，第一次逃跑被抓回来时蔡徐坤的眼神让他觉得有被扼住喉咙的窒息感，那天被做到晕过去之前他听见蔡徐坤在他耳边轻轻地说“农农，试着接受我而不是忤逆我，这样你什么烦恼都不会有，好吗？”  
陈立农知道他就算丢下事业和现在的一切也跑不掉后他认清了现实，蔡徐坤对他的无微不至让他陡然有种恨不下去的感觉，出于对自己这种妥协的态度的恐惧陈立农在生日愿望提出“想自由”，那一瞬间他从蔡徐坤眼里看到了悲伤，可是那种不属于蔡徐坤的情绪就那么出现一瞬间而已，下一秒他被蔡徐坤圈在怀里好像无事发生过“切蛋糕吧农农”，陈立农有过一瞬间报复的快感，但更多的是说不出的后悔。  
几个月前自己好不容易有个小假期，刚回学校看望完老师就被劫走，蔡徐坤从那之后几乎每个晚上都会抱着频频做噩梦的他睡，哄他入眠的嗓音堪称温柔让陈立农有种温暖的奢望。  
场景再度切换到他现在居住的伦敦的这栋别墅，几个月没有联络的蔡徐坤终于寄了东西，文件袋里是自己很早前就被扣押的护照、房产证、一分钱没少过的银行卡，和一张身蓝色的信笺上面有蔡徐坤力透纸背的字“你自由了，立农”。  
…  
陈立农睡醒时感觉脑袋很疼，连着心也跟着疼，最后的那个场景来的太连贯太真实以至于他都有点分不清。  
这就是蔡徐坤真正的意思吗？先疏远然后就一别两宽？给自己…自由？  
正在他神游之时，卧室敲门声响了，进来的不是英语私教，而是一个非常高、穿着华贵丝绸衬衫的男人。  
“不要拿你小白兔一样的眼神看着我，你洋哥我不是什么有定力的好人。”  
“…”  
“不要呼救，没有用的，这里不是蔡徐坤的地盘。而且你睡前喝的牛奶里有安定剂，所以你现在使不上力。”  
陈立农看着这个优雅地兀自坐在房间椅子上抽烟的男人一时不知道该说什么，他这是遇到危险了吗？这个男人也是黑社会吗？  
“你是谁。”  
“一般我不会喜欢自报家门，可是你…特别可爱。我是木子洋。”  
“…抱歉我不知道蔡徐坤在哪。”  
“无妨，我是因为你来的，不是因为他。”  
陈立农下意识地绷紧了背眼神冷静而警惕，像只蓄势待发的小豹子，木子洋的眼里流转过一丝惊喜。  
他本来以为住在这里的不过是一只小宠物，就是那种脸庞精致但没有灵魂可言的漂亮娃娃，但是现在看来好像不是这样一回事…面前的男孩明显是被蔡徐坤含在嘴里养的玉，虽打磨了一些棱角，本真的光芒却藏不住。  
然而下一秒陈立农那个有追踪器的手表就闪烁了两下，木子洋不但没有紧张反而心情很好地笑了，“哦这么快的反应？看来你真是他的小宝贝。”  
这夸张甜腻的称呼听上去就是无比刺耳的嘲笑，陈立农看到手表的录音器开始运作他知道蔡徐坤那边能监听到这边的声音，他还在思考着说什么不会被一枪崩掉时木子洋却拉过他的手懒洋洋地说，“做个交易吧农农，你把那块鸡血石还给我，我帮你逃离现在生死未卜的蔡徐坤，怎么样？”  
这话明显是说给蔡徐坤听的，陈立农瞪大眼睛还没作答，木子洋就熟练地取下了那个手表，按开了手表的机关，用点雪茄的高温打火机把里面的东西化成黑乎乎的一堆碳。

TBC

不爱填坑，欢迎评论开脑洞+鞭策我继续写

 

 

蔡徐坤*陈立农

 

（一）

宽大的白色T露出一片蜜色的肌肤，衣领处有一片若隐若现的粉色吻痕，短裤下两条堪称极品的长腿即使主人随便一站也让人移不开眼，更何况少年怀里抱着猫在阳光下笑得太温柔，每根柔软细长的睫毛都被阳光悉数。

范丞丞跟着蔡徐坤进到蔡氏公馆三楼时，看到的就是这样一幕，竟有点不好意思地移开了视线，不过反正蔡徐坤也不喜欢别人看陈立农，少看少错。

蔡徐坤轻咳了一声引起陈立农的注意，招招手看着陈立农赤脚走过来，皱着眉头帮小孩拉了拉领口，“怎么又不穿拖鞋？”

“…忘了。”陈立农看着后面还跟着人多少有点不好意思，可是僵硬了一秒钟又还是乖乖地由蔡徐坤去了，只是悄悄红了耳框。

蔡徐坤把人拉到沙发上不再让他踩地板，啃了两口脖子又不知道说了些什么，逗得陈立农笑个不停，然后才好像想起来自己还带了个活人进来，“我和范丞丞有点事情要出去一趟，Justin在楼下，你们出去玩玩，十点前要回家。“

如果是以前听到出去玩陈立农肯定兴高采烈的，可是前几天才从绑架昏迷里复苏过来的小兔子有点心理阴影，可是又不好在别人面前显得很弱，只能忧心巴巴地看了一眼蔡徐坤。

“乖，我的人跟着你们的，没有人可以再伤害你，我保证。”蔡徐坤像是读懂他的心思，安抚性地亲了他一口哄他回房间换衣服去了。

然后转身之间眼神变得冷得吓人，吩咐了一声三楼全部铺上羊毛地毯后就和范丞丞出去了。

 

范丞丞到底还是心里藏不住事，仗着他和蔡徐坤也算半个发小应该不会轻易地被沉海喂鱼于是问了一句，“老大，前几天那个绑架…完全是个意外吗？”

公务车上埋头看文件的蔡徐坤抬起头来，眼神冷淡又不屑，“我在他们动手的前一天就知道消息了。”

范丞丞哽了一次，“那你是故意…让他们把农农绑走的？”

“恩。”蔡徐坤答得云淡风轻，好像在讨论的是窗外明朗的天气。

“可是…那为什么不在他们行动之前直接端掉M帮呢？我们可以顺着线索直接摸到对方老巢啊。”范丞丞有点疑惑。

“区区一个M帮而已，倒没想到他们帮我那么大个忙。”蔡徐坤勾起一丝笑容。

范丞丞大概懂了，如果不是这一次被绑架，陈立农也不会变得更依赖蔡徐坤，他意识到了别人眼里自己的价值因此不会再敢随时想着自己逃出去，也不敢摘掉那个带着定位器的手表…范丞丞甚至怀疑蔡徐坤连收到信号等了十分钟才派人去救都是计算好了为了让陈立农看到一部分血腥暴力的场面长个记性但又不至于真正受到虐待。

“…你也不怕他们真的就对农农动手。”范丞丞被自己的猜测吓出冷汗。

“他们不敢，M帮那群怂蛋本来只打算敲诈一笔钱就顺着码头乘船逃跑。”蔡徐坤突然像想起来怎么一样不爽地眯了眯眼睛，“可是我没想到那个人居然敢急不可耐地先扒农农的衣服。”

这就是您把人家船全收缴了还顺水推舟把人全抓了交给警方的理由吗？范丞丞心想，但他也只敢想想，没敢说出来。

虽然说黑白通吃但是蔡徐坤一般也比较喜欢私了这种小事，可是M帮既然不长眼那他就直接把案底交给了林彦俊，“就当上次海关那边给你们找了点麻烦的赔礼吧…你们能查出多少就看你们本事了，M帮背后靠山就是你们一直在查的Z。”

“你这样做不合你们道上的规矩吧？”林彦俊疑惑地看着这个立功也多戴罪更多但就是没人敢动的巨C（Criminal）。

“承蒙林警局关心。”蔡徐坤点点头，“然而动人妻儿是道上最大的大忌。”即是对方先不仁，那他自然也不义，更何况他们干的本来就不是仁义勾当。

你哪来的妻儿…林彦俊想没想到那个连自己见到都忍不住想摸摸头的小可爱居然被蔡徐坤真的捧在手心——毕竟所有人都以为巨C只是包养这个小鲜肉来玩玩，一想到让陈立农置身黑暗世界和保护着陈立农的都是同一个人，一时间不知道该觉得陈立农幸运还是不幸。

范丞丞总算明白朱正廷为什么说永远不要怀疑蔡徐坤审时度势的能力了，蔡徐坤要是想端掉M帮分分钟的事，可是能一石三鸟的机会多么难得，充分利用这个机会让陈立农对他卸下心防这种事比端掉十个M帮更能让蔡徐坤高兴。

老大真是机关算尽地在刷好感度啊，范丞丞心里暗暗比了一个大拇指，猛吸了一口奶茶。

“范丞丞。”蔡徐坤突然冷声喊他，吓得范丞丞差点喷出来，脸呛得通红。

“咋…咋了老大…咳咳咳…呛死我了…”

“那是留着给农农的奶茶，你等会儿自己绕去西门排三小时队买回来，半糖微冰。”

“…”

 

（二）

陈立农自然是不知道那滴水不漏的算盘是怎么打到自己身上的，只记得前几天自己衣服被撕开还看到码头昏暗的仓库里一堆恶心的人和满地血就直接吓得脑子发懵，醒过来是蔡徐坤抱着自己“没事了，农农，没事了我在。”

明明还是那股他以前闻到就害怕就想逃离的大地香水味，却在那时给了他安心的感觉，下意识地主动紧紧勾住蔡徐坤的衣服。

那一刻他终于承认，自己需要蔡徐坤。

他不懂蔡徐坤这个男人，以前只知道他是黑白两道都不敢惹的人物、是所谓的强行包养自己的人，可是渐渐的他又觉得蔡徐坤对自己的心思总让自己有种说不出的暧昧和亲近。

陈立农没谈过恋爱，他15岁被签进公司当练习生，16岁在第一次参加宴会时被那个好看得不得了的霸道男人半哄骗半强迫地带回了家，16岁出道现在17岁已经是炙手可热的明星，这期间所有的牵手接吻拥抱和滚床单都是蔡徐坤一手开发的，他知道这和他认知中找个好女孩组建家庭的轨道不一样，可是他根本没可机会去感受别人的爱恋。

不过好像，也不觉得需要。

被蔡徐坤以外的人隔着衣服碰到胸膛都恶心，工作以外的所有时间里安全感和不安感都只随着蔡徐坤波动，陈立农从一开始的抗拒变到现在的依赖，蔡徐坤真的花了十二分的心思。

“农农，你在想什么想那么认真？”Justin看着吃蛋糕吃得出神的陈立农，垂下的长睫毛真的太可爱了。“是蛋糕不够好吃还是Justin不够甜？”

陈立农被对方的土味情话噗嗤一下逗笑，“没有啦只是最近我在控制身材不能吃太多甜食啦。”

“哦这样啊，我以为农农在纠结情人节要送什么给坤哥。”

Justin提及蔡徐坤不是在提醒陈立农还是在提醒他自己，如果竞争对手不是蔡徐坤他的话他应该怎么都是会争一争的，但是现在仗着自己年龄最小还能正大光明和陈立农咬耳朵、跳到对方背上他也已经暗暗很满足。

“情人节？”陈立农惊讶地咬了下蛋糕勺，“…啊我都不记得的啦，那天我肯定有通告。”

且不说情人节还在两个月后呢，他好像从来没有送过蔡徐坤礼物，蔡徐坤的生日每次都是盛大的宴席，而情人节什么的…他们俩是该过这个节日的关系吗？蔡徐坤想送他礼物或者想吃他可是从来不看日历只看心情的啊。

“其实只要是农农送的应该坤哥都会喜欢吧。”

“…我不知道要送什么。”陈立农小小声地说了一句，认真苦恼着嘟囔的样子让人心头柔软。

“那我们随便去逛逛吧。”

“会被认出来的哦。”

“没关系，Z商城T座只有极少数会员能进，我们走那里吧，我拿了我哥的卡。”

“…正廷哥知道吗？”

“说是带你买东西那个暴力狂就不会打我了。”

陈立农哭笑不得，那下次自己见到仙子总裁怕是又要被揉搓到脸变形了，是不是好看的人都不太正常啊。

 

陈立农不怎么逛街，一是因为太忙了明星身份也不适合逛街，而是因为他确实不太需要，每一季的大牌衣服和用品都是直接往家里送的。然而陈立农依然是个穿破洞裤就能臭美好久的小孩子，虽然他不知道自己现在随手家里拿的一顶帽子价格就抵得过以前一衣柜的破洞裤。

他真的不知道蔡徐坤缺什么，想讨巨C欢心，几百万砸下去也不一定有丁点反应，更何况自己的卡都是蔡徐坤给的，每年自己花多少赚多少流水账自己都没谱。

T座卖的已经不仅是奢侈品了，更多的是一些有价无市的稀奇玩意儿，陈立农逛得云里雾里，直到路过一家珠宝店，被展柜里的一个吊坠吸引了目光。

陈立农听不太懂柜员吹到天上去的不加雕琢的鸡血石六面血之稀贵和串绳上的红珊瑚的价值，他就只是觉得被供在整个店最大展柜里的这个圆形吊坠很耀眼，虽然那个红色看着有点危险渗人，但就像蔡徐坤本人一样锐利而夺目。

价格也真的是天价。

陈立农哑然了一下，现在石头都这么贵的吗，即使被当成小少爷后吃穿用度在别人看来都堪称奢侈的他在刷卡的时候都觉得真实地肉痛了。

这是他唯一一张私人卡，之前小心翼翼存的钱都是为了有朝一日逃出去后能安身立命，然而他也不知道是魔怔了还是怎样，想到蔡徐坤前几天救了自己的命和那个让他迷蒙中感到安心的怀抱就把买别墅和买车的钱都交出去了。

直到签完字陈立农才后知后觉地发现，靠，自己这算是自断后路吗。

Justin看着陈立农一路有点魂不守舍的样子觉得心里有种说不出的滋味，他看见陈立农是在听到那句“鸡血石作为护身符可以预防出血之灾，保佑佩戴者智慧与健康”时突然下定决心买的，他一直以为陈立农和蔡徐坤之间是后者强加的关系，可是现在看来…陈立农真的是分不清感谢和感情吗？

然而当他看到陈立农上车时一脸纠结的样子，还是忍不住拍拍他的肩膀，“没事放心吧我不会告诉坤哥的。”

陈立农有苦说不出，其实他很想问“能退货吗”，但是张了张嘴又只能把冲动消费的苦果咽回肚子里。

怎么办，他好像有点捏不清自己对蔡徐坤的感觉了。

 

那天晚上蔡徐坤把人压在床上亲了个遍时，感觉陈立农有点不一样，那眼神不知道为什么有点委屈又有点悲壮。

“怎么了？今天没玩高兴吗？”蔡徐坤耐着性子停下来问他。

“…不是啦。”陈立农不知道该怎么说，但是礼物还是要保密的。

“那是什么？我看你今天都没有刷卡记录啊。”蔡徐坤熟练地在陈立农身上点火，轻轻掐着小兔子细软的腰和没有一丝赘肉的大腿内侧，撩得陈立农眼角泛红。

“是Justin刷的饭钱啦我本来…”陈立农还没说完，蔡徐坤堵着他的嘴亲吻，同时把手指送进去恶意地搅动，让陈立农腰一下子软下去。

“下次不要吃别的男人买单的东西，也不准在床上提别的男人的名字。”蔡徐坤霸道地倒打一耙，才不管是自己先问的问题，狠狠顶进去把陈立农的解释顶成嗯嗯唔唔的细碎呻吟。

他从来不太满意自己养了那么久的小兔子依然是个一板巧克力就能勾走的人这一点，却又偏偏爱死了他的纯净剔透，只能把矛盾的心情化作活塞运动的动力，看着陈立农为他动情的样子能抚慰蔡徐坤所有的不满情绪。

 

（三）

“坤坤，那个安导的新电影，我…”吃早餐时陈立农看了一眼在旁边喝咖啡的蔡徐坤，打好的腹稿却在那人抬眼的一瞬间就忘了干净。

但其实他就算不介绍蔡徐坤也知道，毕竟陈立农能接哪些通告不能接哪些通告实际上都是蔡徐坤把关过的，所以陈立农无非是自己想演那部电影来和自己争取一下罢了。

蔡徐坤看着那部电影里陈立农饰演的角色和女主有吻戏就不高兴，他倒不是没自信到觉得陈立农有机会假戏真做，但是一想到自己一手调理出来的小兔子要被别人亲就觉得很难接受。

不过也是他搬起石头砸自己的脚，早把翅膀折了锁在身边不就好了，怎么当初就被这小孩无比真诚的一句“我喜欢唱歌”折服放出去当了偶像。

“我不要用替身，如果导演觉得可以借位就借位，可是如果会影响拍摄效果那我…我不会借位的。”陈立农想了想还是一本正经地提了出来，他干什么工作都是十二分认真的，既然接了电影就坚决要亲力亲为，他可不想活在抠图里。

蔡徐坤没有说话，只是安静地给陈立农夹了一个蟹粉汤包放在碗里示意他吃。

陈立农不知道蔡徐坤是真没听到还是装没听到，低头把汤包扒进嘴里，“工作是工作，喜欢是喜欢…嘶好烫…”

没想到里面汤汁那么烫的陈立农一下子被烫得眼泪都要出来了，他正张嘴把被烫红的舌尖伸出来散热，蔡徐坤扣着他的下巴就吻了过去，冰咖啡的温度缓解了被烫伤的痛感，可是蔡徐坤那个吻来得太凶舌头入侵陈立农口腔的每个角落让陈立农本来包在眼里的泪水在他克制不住地眨眼时顺着流下，被蔡徐坤用拇指温柔地摸去，然后拇指滑到被双重蹂躏过的饱满的唇瓣上，“你刚刚说什么？再说一次，农农。”

蔡徐坤眼底仿佛有漩涡，陈立农别过头去不敢与他对视，自己真的是越来越奇怪了居然说了什么“喜欢”…“我说好烫啦。”

蔡徐坤倒也不再勉强他，陈立农能做到现在这样已经很好，好不容易让人打消逃跑的念头蔡徐坤知道自己现在不能逼太紧，于是只轻笑一声，让手下做一杯芒果奶昔送来。

其实即使他不说，陈立农也知道蔡徐坤的笑容是什么意思，那种势在必得的笑容——“你早晚会说喜欢我的。”

“我想要芒果沙冰…”小兔子故意转移话题。

“早上喝冰你会胃疼。”蔡徐坤想也没想就拒绝了，“我可以允许你接那部电影，但我有条件。”

陈立农惊讶地抬头，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。

“第一，里面有几个打斗镜头，不准受伤，不然以后全部交给替身。第二，身体接触的戏，超出必要的（重音）部分绝对不允许，我会让人和导演打声招呼的。”蔡徐坤看着陈立农乖巧点头的样子笑自己到底还是有心软的时候，“第三，拍摄期间每天和我联系。”

“就没了？”陈立农没想到这些条件那么温和，这还是那个当初求了半天也不让自己出席时装周非要自己“乖乖在家待着不要趟浑水”的人吗？

“如果你觉得受宠若惊过意不去，亲我一下我也可以接受的。”蔡徐坤笑着逗他，看着小兔子脸红，怎么这么久了脸皮还是那么薄啊。

然而当陈立农慢吞吞喝完奶昔在蔡徐坤嘴巴上飞快地啄了一下时，蔡徐坤看着亲完就在他怀里装睡的人，失笑地捏了捏小孩的脸颊。

亲一下就把他打发了？

算了…养花不比折花，急不得的，他已经看到胜利的曙光了不是吗。

蔡徐坤低头亲了亲小孩的发旋，明明挺大只长手长脚的怎么就那么可爱呢，还一股淡淡的奶香味。这样就很好，他的小兔子就这样被自己护在心尖，就足够了。

蔡徐坤把玩着小孩额前的碎发，心里想着的却是接下来那个不懂差错的计划。

 

“卡！很好，这一幕立农的眼神非常到位！快快快上来换衣服去，今天就先到这里。”导演满意地一声令下，工作人员马上把准备好的毛巾递给从游泳池里爬上来的陈立农。

“没事没事我不冷。”陈立农甩甩头发上的水像一只撒欢的小狗狗，逗乐了工作人员。

然而虽然这个小鲜肉本身演技过关性格超好说话一点架子都没有，但是也没有哪个工作人员敢怠慢——谁不知道他背后站着哪位爷呢，可是看陈立农这温润淳朴的样子却又没有了嚼舌根的欲望，眼缘这种东西真的是天生的。

陈立农和工作人员道完谢后回到酒店房间冲了个澡，出来后抓起手机趴床上和蔡徐坤发微信。

其实他和蔡徐坤发微信的时间不多，两个人都忙而且蔡徐坤现在在巴西，时差隔得十万八千里，更看到消息时都不是什么新鲜消息了，可是陈立农还是乐此不疲地回复或者哪怕就汇报一些无关紧要的行程。

不过泳池拍戏这些肯定不会跟蔡徐坤说，虽然电影播出来时肯定就会被知道，但现在天高皇帝远还是延缓一下死期比较好。

“刚洗完澡，才看到消息”

“我今天被导演表扬了（开心的Emoji）”

“好像听说按这个进度2月上旬能提前杀青”

别人肯定不敢这样给蔡徐坤发微信，想想还是很有成就感的。所以虽然这是答应好的条件，陈立农其实还是很喜欢这样做的。

提到二月上旬是想看看蔡徐坤的反应，然而因为国内的晚上是巴西的早上他收到了蔡徐坤的秒回，虽然只有不到10个字。

“吹完头发再睡，会头痛”

陈立农摸了摸自己还在滴水的头发，他怎么知道自己没吹头发…撇撇嘴，看来今年情人节不会一起过了。

而地球另一端，蔡徐坤看着聊天页面出神，背景是偷拍的在阳光里蜷在秋千上睡觉的小王子，良久，他闭上眼睛亲吻了屏幕，然后把卡取出，和手机分开扔进了海里。

 

陈立农隐隐约约觉得哪里不对，他已经半个月没有联系上蔡徐坤了，电影提前杀青没错可是越到后面感觉越是赶进度，陈立农在庆功宴上喝了一杯酒后就昏迷了，醒来的时候发现自己已经在私人飞机上，并且得知工作室就对外宣布自己要以学业为重去英国进修半年的消息。

他不是没有过这样突然就被转移的经历，但是唯独这一次，他身旁没有蔡徐坤坐在旁边从电脑屏幕上移开视线问他渴不渴。

范丞丞走进机舱时发现陈立农意外地冷静，本以为小少爷会发脾气甚至砸东西——他们没见过好脾气的陈立农发怒的样子，但不代表他们没有听闻过巨C身边的小男孩一拳490的怪力，因为蔡徐坤曾经炫耀性地提过这点，可能小孩在他看来什么都能算奇怪的萌点吧。

范丞丞把文件放在陈立农面前，“农农，入学是真的你看一眼这些文件，到伦敦后你有一个月的时间先跟着私教提高英文…”

然而陈立农只是抬头看着他，眼神是前所未见的冰冷，“…坤…蔡徐坤在哪？”

到底发生了什么事，从来没有这么仓促而且长时间的转移，身边熟悉的保镖都不在，范丞丞的眼眶是红的，最不对劲的是蔡徐坤不在。

范丞丞不笑的时候是标准的冰山男，他努力维持着表面的冷静，“目前无可奉告。”

 

如果不是连续三天的连绵阴雨真实地提醒着陈立农自己身在伦敦，他一定会觉得自己在做梦。

事实上他这几天也一直在做梦，梦到他和蔡徐坤的好多好多事。

那个青年的五官锐利而精致，不笑的时候冷若冰霜，笑起来却让人移不开眼，他就是带着那样温柔的笑对自己伸手“跟我走吧，我来爱护你”。

第一次做爱时自己被吓得，也可能是被痛得一直哭可是蔡徐坤也没有停下来，之后的很长一段时间里陈立农光是被他拥抱都浑身僵硬，可是蔡徐坤也不恼，就拉过自己的手一点点亲，用高超的技巧让食髓知味的身体慢慢习惯他。

16岁时陈立农以组合身份出道却被组里的成员欺凌“靠身体上位的贱货有什么资格出现在舞台”，他没有敢告诉任何人直到蔡徐坤发现他身上被踹的痕迹，蔡徐坤轻轻在他手心印下一吻，“抱歉为了农农的安全我没法带你高调出席，但我不会让任何人欺负农农，我保证。”然后那些欺凌他的人他再也没在公司见过。

17岁的时候陈立农发现他和蔡徐坤之间的关系超出了自己的预想于是他是如此迫切地想要逃离这个地方，第一次逃跑被抓回来时蔡徐坤的眼神让他觉得有被扼住喉咙的窒息感，那天被做到晕过去之前他听见蔡徐坤在他耳边轻轻地说“农农，试着接受我而不是忤逆我，这样你什么烦恼都不会有，好吗？”

陈立农知道他就算丢下事业和现在的一切也跑不掉后他认清了现实，蔡徐坤对他的无微不至让他陡然有种恨不下去的感觉，出于对自己这种妥协的态度的恐惧陈立农在生日愿望提出“想自由”，那一瞬间他从蔡徐坤眼里看到了悲伤，可是那种不属于蔡徐坤的情绪就那么出现一瞬间而已，下一秒他被蔡徐坤圈在怀里好像无事发生过“切蛋糕吧农农”，陈立农有过一瞬间报复的快感，但更多的是说不出的后悔。

几个月前自己好不容易有个小假期，刚回学校看望完老师就被劫走，蔡徐坤从那之后几乎每个晚上都会抱着频频做噩梦的他睡，哄他入眠的嗓音堪称温柔让陈立农有种温暖的奢望。

场景再度切换到他现在居住的伦敦的这栋别墅，几个月没有联络的蔡徐坤终于寄了东西，文件袋里是自己很早前就被扣押的护照、房产证、一分钱没少过的银行卡，和一张身蓝色的信笺上面有蔡徐坤力透纸背的字“你自由了，立农”。

…

陈立农睡醒时感觉脑袋很疼，连着心也跟着疼，最后的那个场景来的太连贯太真实以至于他都有点分不清。

这就是蔡徐坤真正的意思吗？先疏远然后就一别两宽？给自己…自由？

正在他神游之时，卧室敲门声响了，进来的不是英语私教，而是一个非常高、穿着华贵丝绸衬衫的男人。

“不要拿你小白兔一样的眼神看着我，你洋哥我不是什么有定力的好人。”

“…”

“不要呼救，没有用的，这里不是蔡徐坤的地盘。而且你睡前喝的牛奶里有安定剂，所以你现在使不上力。”

陈立农看着这个优雅地兀自坐在房间椅子上抽烟的男人一时不知道该说什么，他这是遇到危险了吗？这个男人也是黑社会吗？

“你是谁。”

“一般我不会喜欢自报家门，可是你…特别可爱。我是木子洋。”

“…抱歉我不知道蔡徐坤在哪。”

“无妨，我是因为你来的，不是因为他。”

陈立农下意识地绷紧了背眼神冷静而警惕，像只蓄势待发的小豹子，木子洋的眼里流转过一丝惊喜。

他本来以为住在这里的不过是一只小宠物，就是那种脸庞精致但没有灵魂可言的漂亮娃娃，但是现在看来好像不是这样一回事…面前的男孩明显是被蔡徐坤含在嘴里养的玉，虽打磨了一些棱角，本真的光芒却藏不住。

然而下一秒陈立农那个有追踪器的手表就闪烁了两下，木子洋不但没有紧张反而心情很好地笑了，“哦这么快的反应？看来你真是他的小宝贝。”

这夸张甜腻的称呼听上去就是无比刺耳的嘲笑，陈立农看到手表的录音器开始运作他知道蔡徐坤那边能监听到这边的声音，他还在思考着说什么不会被一枪崩掉时木子洋却拉过他的手懒洋洋地说，“做个交易吧农农，你把那块鸡血石还给我，我帮你逃离现在生死未卜的蔡徐坤，怎么样？”

这话明显是说给蔡徐坤听的，陈立农瞪大眼睛还没作答，木子洋就熟练地取下了那个手表，按开了手表的机关，用点雪茄的高温打火机把里面的东西化成黑乎乎的一堆碳。

 

TBC

 

不爱填坑，欢迎评论开脑洞+鞭策我继续写


End file.
